


Through The Dark, There's A Way

by fandomizedpsycho



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Apocalypse, Kidnapping, M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomizedpsycho/pseuds/fandomizedpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an apocalyptic world, Adam is alone and can't trust anybody. That is until he meets someone special and swears he will do anything to keep him safe. Will they be able to survive in this fucked up world?</p><p>Based off the song Nirvana and inspired by the Never Close Our Eyes video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by both the song Nirvana and the Never Close Our Eyes video. The setting and theme is from NCOE but the story from Nirvana. This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I decided against that. Other characters will come later in the story. Hope you like it :)

Adam can't even remember how this whole apocalypse thing started. Just all of a sudden, about a year ago, there were all kinds of attacks on the country and suddenly everyone became a suspect. He wasn't even sure if it was the government or a buch of pissed off protestors who were kidnapping everyone but all he knew was that he wasn't going to get captured by them. He heard some horrible things about what they did to the people they caught.

Adam knew he wasn't alone but he had no one else to rely on or trust. Once in a while he would encounter someone else roaming around and after a few minutes of holding a gun to each other's head and asking 100 questions, he exchanged what he knew with that person, maybe gave them some supplies that he didn't need, and they were on their separate ways. He couldn't trust anyone.

He had been out looking for more food and water which he actually managed to find in an abandoned gas station and he was now heading back to his place. His place was an old abandoned house that he had had to run into and hide a few months back when he had almost been caught. Turns out it was decently clean and didn't smell bad so he had decided to stay there for the time being. 

He walked into the house and after about two minutes he sensed that something wasn't right, like he wans't alone. When you're forced to run and hide from people, your senses get sharpened after a while. 

His suspicians were proven correct when a figure stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room where Adam was standing. "Hey!" In two seconds flat, Adam pulled the rifle off his shoulder and aimed it at the person who gasped and immediately backed up into the light with his hands up. 

"Woah, fuck, I'm sorry, I thought this place was empty!"

"Well it's not," Adam said a little calmer. He relaxed his shoulders but didn't lower the gun. This man was actually really beautiful, and he spoke with what Adam thought was some sort of british accent. 

"I'm sorry, I'll leave now if you don't hurt me, ok?"

Adam lowered the gun but kept his finger on the trigger just in case. "Hey, relax, I won't hurt you unless I have to."

The man shook his head. "You won't have to, I don't have anything. No gun, no knife, nothing. That's why I was just looking for a place to hide out for a while," he explained. And to prove it, he emptied his pockets and lifted up his shirt to show that he wasn't hiding anything anywhere. 

Adam nodded. "What's your name?"

"Sauli," he answered. 

Adam raised his eyebrows. "Interesting name, I'm Adam."

"Nice to meet you Adam," Sauli gave him a small smile. 

And for some reason that was totally beyond Adam's control, Sauli saying his name went straight to his dick. He hasn't gotten laid in a really fucking long time and he had always had a thing for accents. Adam knew that what he was about to say was really dangerous but he couldn't just kick Sauli out on the streets with no way to defend himself. Plus it's not like Sauli had a chance of hurting him without some sort of weapon, he was a tiny little thing. 

"Alright, you can stay here, for now. But if you try anything....."

"I won't, I promise," Sauli said. 

Adam turned and walked over to the fire place, lighting it with one of his lighters and taking off his jacket. It wasn't an extremely cold night but it wasn't warm either. But the fire always managed to keep the room very warm.

He looked over at Sauli whose eyes lit up at the sight of the fire and he immediately walked over to it and sat down. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Adam asked him. "I have some water."

Sauli looked up at him, with those gorgeous eyes, and nodded. 

Adam went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water while trying not to think of what it would be like to fuck Sauli in front of that fire. 

When Adam returned though, Sauli was asleep, curlled up with his head on Adam's jacket. 

Adam couldn't help but smile as he set the water down next to him. If Sauli was able to go to sleep knowing that Adam was there, with a gun, he must not have anything to hide. He wasn't sure why he did what he did next but he leaned over and lightly gave Sauli a kiss on his forehead. 

"Sleep tight," Adam whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but the site was being a butt. Enjoy :)

Adam was sitting next to a still sleeping Sauli, polishing his gun because there was nothing better to do. Actually he was just using it as an excuse to pretend he was doing something besides starting at Sauli sleeping. Because it was probably a little creepy but he couldn't help it, he was so pretty when he slept.

Sauli started to stir all of a sudden and Adam turned and looked at him when he opened his eyes. "Good morning," Adam said.

"Morning...how long was I asleep?"

"Not sure, probably about eight hours."

"Oh...how long did you sleep?"

"I didn't."

Sauli looked at him. "Why not? Aren't you tired?"

"No, I'm fine." Adam replied a little harsher than he origninally intended.

"Ok..."

Adam got up and went into the kitchen returning with two snickers bars that he had picked up yesterday. "Here," he said handing one to Sauli. "Hope you're not allergic to nuts or anything."

"Nope, I love nuts." It took about two seconds for Sauli to realize what he had just said before turning a deep red.

Adam started cracking up, he couldn't help it. "It was not funny!" Sauli cried. But that just made Adam laugh even harder.

After nearly five minutes Adam calmed down and wiped a tear from his eyes. "God...I don't think I've laughed like that in years," Adam remarked.

Sauli smiled. "It was pretty funny."

There was a few seconds of silence before Adam broke it. "So where are you from anyway?" He asked.

"Finland," Sauli answered.

"Wow. Why did you come here?"

"I came here before this whole thing happened, about 8 years ago."

"Bet now you wish you didn't."

Sauli shrugged. "It probably isn't any better over there. Or anywhere for that matter."

"Good point. So did you come here by yourself or?"

"Yes, by myself. I have no idea where the rest of my family is now. I mean, I know they were in Finland but...what about your family?"

"My mom and dad passed away right before this whole thing started. I had my brother but then he got...taken by those people. I swore I would find him, he's the only reason I haven't just killed myself."

Sauli looked shocked. "I'm sorry."

Adam just shook his head. "So what brought you here in the first place?" He asked changing the subject.

"Um, my job. Or what I wanted to be my job, I was into modeling."

That made Adam smile. "I'm sure you were a great model." That made Sauli blush.

"What about you?" Sauli asked. "What did you used to do before this?"

"I used to sing, a lot," Adam answered.

"Were you good?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah. I was good."

"You should sing for me sometime."

"Only if you model for me."

Sauli blushed and Adam laughed. "I'm kidding, but maybe I'll sing for you sometime."

Sauli smiled at him. "I would like that."

Before Adam could even think about what he was doing, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Sauli's. Sauli gasped, startled at first but then he was kissing Adam back. It quickly turned intense as Adam pushed his tongue into Sauli's mouth and Sauli crawled on his lap making Adam moan. Adam pushed his hands under Sauli's shirt making Sauli intensify the kiss even more and almost causing Adam to fall backwards.

Adam was grabbing the hem of Sauli's shirt to pull it off when all of a sudden they heard a lound bang on the door. Adam's eyes snapped open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and kind of borning chapter but I promise the next one is a lot better! Tell me what ya think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been uploaded a lot sooner if the site wasn't still being a butt.

The door was locked but it was clear that whoever was at it was going to break it down at any second. "Sauli, run, get out!" Adam whispered yelled, shoving Sauli off of him.

"You're coming with me!?" Sauli whispered back.

"I'm right behind you," Adam assured him.

Sauli started running and Adam picked up his rifle and his bag of supplies and started to run after him. The door broke down and someone fired a shot which Adam heard fly by his head. He didn't turn around to fire back, it would have been pointless.

Adam ran out the back door and caught up with Sauli. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and didn't notice that he had ran slightly ahead of Sauli until he heard another shot and Sauli cry out.

"Sauli?!" Adam spun around to see Sauli knelt on the ground clutching the back of his leg.

Adam had a moment where he realized that he could just keep running and he would be safe, able to run away from these men who wanted to kill him, but Sauli wouldn't be.

Adam ran back and grabbed Sauli picking him up bridal style. One of the men was only about ten feet away from them.

"Why don't you just give it up, honey?" The man sneered at him.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Adam growled back.

The man just smirked and held the gun up to Adam's head but before anything could happen there was another shot, then another and Adam saw the guy fall to the ground and the other guy that had been behind him also fall, it felt like slow motion.

Confused and shocked, Adam looked in the direction of where the shots had came from. He saw a tiny body and a head of pink hair before making eye contact with huge brown eyes. "Get out of here, there's more coming!" The man yelled at him.

Adam didn't have to be told twice. He ran without looking back until he just couldn't run anymore. He tried to keep running but it just wasn't happening. "Fuck, I think we lost them," he panted.

"Look, I think that's a hotel over there," Sauli pointed. Adam used the last of his effort to walk over to the what he hoped was empty hotel. He carefully shifted Sauli into one arm and slowly opened the door a quarter of the way. He felt Sauli tighten his arms around him. Holding up his gun, he kicked the door open the rest of the way.

After nothing happened he took another step into the room, then another. "Looks like it's empty, Adam commented.

The room wasn't very big. There was a single bed with a night stand next to it. A small round table in the middle of the room and a tiny bathroom. Adam carried Sauli over to the bed and gently set him down and then rolled him on his side to look at his leg.

"Shit," Adam said without really meaning to. It didn't actually look that bad. Well, not any worse than you would think a gun shot wound looks like.

"How bad is it?" Sauli asked.

"It's not that bad, luckily the bullet just grazed your leg. But it needs to be cleaned...I think you're gonna have to take your pants off though."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Um..." Adam thought for a moment and then remembered the knife he kept in his boot.

"Hold still," he told Sauli as he carefully cut his jeans away from the wound.

"Ok..." Adam dug around in his bag and found a bottle of whiskey and a bandage wrap. "This is gonna hurt," Adam warned him opening the bottle.

Sauli squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud groan as Adam poured the whiskey onto the wound and then wrapped it with the bandage.

"There, all done," Adam said. He wasn't sure which one of them was more relieved that he was done.

"Thank you," Sauli thanked him.

"You're welcome. You should sleep, we're safe for now."

"Only if you sleep with me," Sauli replied.

Adam sighed and smiled. "Okay."

After building his own alarm, Adam went and laid down next to Sauli, wrapping his arm around his waist. Sauli smiled and snuggled into Adam and shortly fell asleep.

Adam lay there for a while, playing with Sauli's shirt, unable to fall asleep. It really felt nice to not be alone anymore. He thought about what happened earlier. Why did he go back after Sauli and almsot get himself killed? What was so special about him? He just is. A little voice in the back of his head whispered.

Adam sighed. More importantly, who was that guy that had saved their asses? Adam had never seen him before. Why would he have helped them?

Adam sighed again frustrated and realized that he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He fell asleep for the first time in about two days, seeing both blue and brown eyes in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank the show Supernatural for allowing me to know how to write Doctor Adam, lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone probably forgot about this story. The reason I didn't update it is because i had no idea where i wanted to go with it but now i do so i hope you'll read it and like it :)

Adam woke up with Sauli snuggled against him, head on his chest. Adam smiled and stroked his hair and Sauli stirred and opened his eyes.

"Morning," Adam said softly.

"Morning," Sauli said back and then his stomach growled and Adam frowned.

"Fuck, I left all the food we had back at that house. I think there's a store around here somewhere, I can go get some more."

"You're not going alone," Sauli told him.

"Yes I am. You're hurt, if you came it would only slow us down and put us both in danger," Adam told him firmly.

Sauli frowned. He knew Adam was right but still.

"Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise," Adam told him. They both knew that he was lying. Adam didn't know if he would be back or not but they both needed something to reassure them.

"Come here," Adam comanded.

Sauli crawled up Adam's body until he was even with his face. Adam grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Sauli kissed back and eagerly pushed at Adam's lips with his tongue and naturally Adam opened up. Adam flipped them over so that he was on top of Sauli.

They broke the kiss for air and Adam cupped Sauli's cheek with his hand. "You're special," Adam told him. "I don't know why but you are. I never thought I would find anyone like you in this fucked up world."

Sauli smiled. "I'm glad we found each other, I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you."

"I should go," Adam said. "But I just wanted you to know that. And I promise that as long as I'm around, nothing is going to happen to you. And I will be back, I swear."

With that Adam kissed Sauli again and then crawled off of him and off the bed. "Here," Adam said handing Sauli the rifle. "Anyone comes besides me, you shoot and then you run, ok?"

Sauli nodded. "Please be careful."

"I will," Adam leaned down and kissed Sauli on the forehead and then was out the door before he could change his mind. 

Adam wandered down the street, keeping one hand on the waistband of his jeans where he kept his pistol, his only other gun. He reached the old gas station in a matter of minutes. The glass on the door was already broken so he didn't have to worry about that, just about who might be in there. 

He pulled out the pistol as he stepped through the door. He stepped behind the first shelf that he saw and purposely knocked over some cans to make noise. When nothing happened he allowed himself to walk around the place. 

It was mostly empty, just a few cans and random items that he didn't have use for. He wandered around the store to the back where the coolers were. Adam opened one of the doors and saw one twenty four pack of water bottles. 

"Fuck yes," he whispered grabbbing it. He would never be able to fit all of them in his bag. He would just have to risk carrying some of them. He set it down on the floor and started to tear it open. 

As he was tearing it open he heard a sound. He gasped and lifted his head, before he could turn around all the way, a hand came down hard on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in under 24 hours \o/

Adam was spun around and lost his balance landing on his ass. He looked up into the eyes of the man with the pink hair, the man who had saved them the other day.

"It's you," Adam said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Sorry if I scared you," he replied.

"Right...you could have picked a better way to get my attention ya know."

He chucked. "Sorry. My name's Tommy by the way."

"Adam." Adam shook his hand and their eyes met. Tommy had huge brown eyes, he could get lost in those.

"So are you alone?" Tommy asked.

"Um, at the moment yeah, I have someone at the place, where we're at," Adam rambled. He didn't know if he could trust this guy yet. He did save their lives but still.

"Why did you save us that day?" Adam had to ask.

Tommy looked at him. "You're Adam Lambert aren't you?"

"Yes..." Adam replied.

"I know your brother," Tommy said.

Adam's eyes opened wide. "What do you mean?"

Tommy sat on the floor and Adam sat beside him. "Do you know what happens to people when they're captured?" Tommy asked.

Adam looked at the floor. "Not really, honestly. I've only heard things."

"Well, they take them to this place, it's like a prison."

Adam realized. "You were..."

"Yeah." Tommy finished for him. "They put us in these cells and then when they want to, they take you to this room and try to make you tell them what you know. And even if you don't know anything, they don't believe you. They just keep torturing and fucking...until you talk."

Adam felt sick to his stomach. "I'm so sorry if that happened to you," Adam managed to say.

Tommy shook his head. "Back to your brother. I was in the cell across from his. I escaped because some dumbass guard didn't lock my cell door all the way. He asked me if I could please try to find you and he wanted me to tell you not to worry about him and that he's gonna see you again."

A tear slipped out of Adam's eye which he quickly wiped away. "How did you find me?" Adam asked.

"Neil gave a pretty detailed description, plus you kind of look alike."

Adam smiled but then turned serious again. "This prison place, do you know where it is?"

"I think so yeah, it's a bit far away but I think we can make it. Neil told me to never come back but I have to go back."

"I have to get my brother back," Adam said. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to find him."

Tommy nodded. "Well we should get going then."

"I have to go back and get my friend at the motel we're staying at."

"Ok. I'll come with you."

When Adam and Tommy got back, Sauli was sitting there pretty much just the way Adam left him.

"Adam!" Sauli jumped up and locked his arms around Adam's neck. Adam squeezed him back and kissed him. Tommy cleared his throat.

Adam pulled away blushing. "Sorry, Sauli this is Tommy. Tommy, Sauli," Adam introduced them.

"You're that guy..." Sauli started to say.

"Yup, nice to meet you," Tommy shook his hand.

Adam explained who Tommy was, that he knew where Neil was and that they were going to find him. 

"You don't have to come but..."

Sauli looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course I'm coming you idiot, you think I would just leave you like that?"

"It'll be dangerous," Tommy warned. 

"Doing anything is dangerous, standing here is dangerous. We're in this together, right?"

Adam smiled. "Yeah. And now there's three of us."

Tommy smiled at them. "Let's get going."

Adam packed their stuff and followed Tommy out the door. "Follow me, guys," Tommy gestured for them to follow him and he started jogging down the street. Adam and Sauli followed for a few blocks until they reached an empty lot where a big black motorcyle was parked.

That's how we're gonna travel?" Adam asked smiling with an amused look in his eye.

"It's my baby, I've had this thing since I was 18."

"Where do you get gas for it?" Adam asked.

"I have my ways," Tommy said with a wink.

"But wait, there's three of us," Sauli pointed out.

"We can fit, it'll hold the weight, trust me," Tommy replied. He climbed on the bike and looked at Sauli. "You, get in front of me, Adam on the back."

They did as they were told and Tommy started the bike, squeezed the clutch, kicked it into gear and revved the engine. "Hold on," Tommy told them. Sauli grabbed the handle bars and Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy's middle.

Tommy released the clutch and they were off.


	6. Chapter 6

He wasn't sure why but Adam was loving the feeling of being on a motorcycle. He hadn't rode one since he was a teenager, when one of his boyfriends had had one. This was the most enjoyment he's had in a really long time.

Being high on this thrill may or may not have turned him on a little. And he may or may not have gotten more turned on when Tommy pushed his ass back, adjusting himself on the seat. Adam ran his hand up and down Tommy's sides once and squeezed his hips. It was a quick motion but Adam knew Tommy felt it, espcially when he saw the corner of Tommy's mouth turn up in a smirk.

Adam didn't know what he was doing, he had Sauli. But Tommy was different. He was more...badass? Yeah, that was a good adjective. It was just something about Tommy. Sauli definately had something too but in a different way. Ugh why does it even matter? Adam shook his head figuring he should stop having a conversation with himself before he goes crazy.

He wasn't sure how long they traveled but he did know that his ass was killing him. As if he read his mind, Tommy stopped and killed the engine. "I'm almost out of gas," he announced.

Adam sighed climbing off the bike. "Great. How do we get more? How far away is this place anyway?"

"Shouldn't be too much farther," Tommy said ignoring Adam's first question. "I'll be right back." He walked up to a house and knocked on the door. Adam watched as a man opened it and let Tommy in. The man was older, not super old but older than them, he was heavier but not too bad looking. But Adam did see as the man checked out Tommy's ass as he walked in and Adam narrowed his eyes.

About 15 minutes later Tommy walked out with two five gallon gas cans. "Wow, okay, what did you pay for those?" Adam asked.

Tommy shrugged. "Nothing."

Adam raised his eyebrows. As Tommy was pouring the gas, Adam noticed it. A huge hickey on Tommy's neck. Adam's nostrils flared, he wasn't sure why he was so angry but he was angry.

Adam stormed up to him. "What the fuck Tommy? Is this how you pay for your shit?" Adam angrily asked, slapping the hickey on Tommy's neck.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Tommy swung his fist at Adam's face but Adam caught his wrist and gripped it tight.

"Let go!" Tommy growled trying to pull his wrist out of Adam's grip but Adam was too strong. They just stood there for a moment glaring at each other. Sauli was standing there with his mouth open not knowing what to do but he did know that he wasn't about to try and calm Adam down.

After a few minutes Adam released his grip and Tommy stumbled back. "Why do you even care? It's none of your fucking buisiness," Tommy told him.

"Because I care about you, alright? I don't wanna see you getting hurt," Adam said.

"Well you don't have to worry about me, I saved _your_ ass, remember?"

Adam just stared at him, still angry. "Well are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna go?" Tommy asked climbing back on the bike.

Adam sighed and climbed behind him and Sauli in the front. The rest of the way was awkward to say the least. Adam wasn't sure how long they traveled but after a while Tommy killed the engine.

"We're gonna have to walk the rest of the way. Don't want them to know we're coming." Adam nodded and they all started walking. Adam didn't know where the hell they were, it looked like the middle of fucking nowhere.

They walked for a while and were all starting to get tired. "We should take a break," Tommy said. He walked over to some grass and sat down. Adam sat down beside him. They were on a hill and the view was actually kind of pretty. Sauli announced that he was going to the bathroom and walked towards the woods nearby.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Adam mumbled.

"It's okay, I understand you were jealous," Tommy replied.

"I...I was not jealous!"

Tommy looked at him. "Right. Then why'd you get so pissed?"

"Tommy that guy could have hurt you! He could have killed you!"

Tommy snorted. "You could have a little bit more faith in me you know."

"Whatever," Adam mumbled.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just kiss me already?"

Adam turned to stare at him, Tommy raised his eyebrows and Adam pounced, grabbing the back of Tommy's head and crushing their lips together. Tommy shoved his tongue in Adam's mouth and practically climbed on top of him.

When they pulled back for air Adam immediately felt guilty. "Fuck, I shouldn't have done that," he said.

Tommy shrugged. "I enjoyed it." Tommy smirked climbing off of Adam.

Adam was about to say something back when Sauli returned. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just sitting here," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, um, can we keep going?" Adam asked standing up.

They started walking and once again Adam had no idea how far they walked but soon they approached a building. It was tall, Adam counted ten floors. It was gray and really depressing looking.

"Is this it?" Adam asked.

"This is it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I want to let everyone know that this might be the last update in a while (about two weeks) because I'm going on vacation and will not be able to update. I'll try to post the next chapter before I go but I don't know if I'll be able to. So I will update as soon as I get back, I won't be abandoning the story or anything. Sorry for what is going to be the delay. I also apologize for the shortness and cliff hanger of this chapter..

"What do we do now?"

"Both of you get a gun and shoot anybody in a blue uniform," Tommy replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Sauli hesitated.

"Anybody got a better idea?" Tommy asked them. Adam and Sauli didn't say anything. "I didn't think so, now come on."

They ran up to the front door where there were two guards and Tommy took them out with one shot each. Tommy opened the door and Adam and Sauli followed him inside. There were two hallways on either side of them and one leading straight ahead. "Careful, this place is a maze," Tommy warned.

Adam and Sauli followed him straight ahead and up a flight of stairs where there was another guard that Tommy shot. The hallway that they were now in was nothing but doors that Adam didn't really want to know what was behind them.

"This is too easy..." Tommy said. Then they heard a click. They glanced behind them, there were at least twenty people at the bottom of the stairs with guns pointed straight at them.

"Shit, run!" Tommy yelled. They did and a ton of shots followed them but didn't hit. They darted up the stairs and Adam ran down a hallway and into an open door and slammed it shut behind him.

He stood there catching his breath and looking around. The room was pretty much empty but then Adam realized something. Tommy and Sauli weren't there. "Shit!" Adam swore.

~~~

Tommy ran straight ahead and right into one of the guards. The guard laughed and wrapped his arms around Tommy so he couldn't move his arms. "Run!" Tommy shouted to Sauli and he did. Tommy kicked his leg back hoping his aim was decent. It must have been because his foot made contact with the man's nuts. He cried out and loosened his arms which Tommy ran out of and in the direction that Sauli had went.

Tommy ran up another flight of stairs and if his memory was correct he was on the fourth floor. He knew they kept prisoners on the ninth and tenth. "Sauli!" He dared to call. He started walking with his gun aimed forward.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a rather large guard following him. "Shit!" He fired a shot, not sure if it hit or not and started running.

"You missed!" The guard called to him. Tommy kept running but the guy was at least six inches taller than him and soon caught up with him, grabbing his arm and pinning him to the wall.

He tried kicking but the guy was much larger than him and had him pinned to the wall with his whole body, Tommy couldn't move.

"Did you really think whatever you had planned was going to work?" The guard snarled at him.

"I was hoping so, actually," Tommy snarled back.

The guard chuckled, grabbed Tommy by the hair and slammed his head into the wall. Tommy groaned and saw stars. His head was slammed into the wall again and he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy woke up with a pounding headache and tried to move his arms but discovered he couldn't. His wrists were bound to a chair with duct tape. "Fuck." He tried to pull free but it wasn't happening.

"Ah, finally awake?"

Tommy scowled at that voice. He looked up to meet the man that he feared it was. It was the man that had been his tormentor the entire time he was here. He thought his name was Nick.

"So, you escape but then come back? And I thought you were dumb for trying to escape in the first place."

Tommy just glared up at him not saying anything. He walked over and grabbed Tommy by the hair, bending his head back. Tommy bit his tongue holding back a cry of pain.

"Where's your friends?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Tommy growled between clenched teeth.

Nick released his hair and slapped him across the face, followed by a punch which had Tommy tasting blood.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, haven't you learned by now?"

Tommy clenched his teeth tighter, he really hated when this dude said his name. Nick walked over and grabbed his knife off of a table. He came back over to Tommy and bent down so they were face to face. He popped the first two buttons on Tommy's shirt.

"Tell me where they are or I'll mess up this pretty little body of yours," he threatened pressing the knife into Tommy's chest.

"The second floor. They're hiding somewhere there," Tommy lied.

Nick smirked at him. "Now was that so hard?" Tommy just glared at him. Nick barked an order to his guards to go find them and bring them back here, then he turned back to Tommy.

Tommy wasn't sure what exactly the point of this whole thing was. He thought it was to see if people knew anything, torture them till they talked and just keep doing so until they either talked or died. But if that was the case here Tommy would have been dead already. No, he knew Nick got off on hearing his cries and screams of pain.

"Now, where did we leave off before?" Nick asked with a smirk.

~~~

Adam had no idea where he was and he had stopped counting the flights of stairs. But he had managed to take out one of the guards and steel his keys. He had no idea what the keys were for but he was hoping they would be useful to him.

Adam was wandering down another hallway (and how many fucking hallways were in this place anyway?) when someone came running at full speed and ran right into him and knocked them both down.

"Adam?"

"Sauli?! Oh my god," they got up and Sauli ran into Adam's arms. Adam hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head.

"Where's Tommy?" Adam asked.

Sauli looked at him. "I don't know. A guard grabbed him and he screamed at me to run so I did. I thought I heard him calling my name a little while ago but it was only once and I never saw him."

"Fuck," Adam whispered. "Okay, I think the first thing we should do is get to the top floor."

Sauli nodded. "Alright, let's go."

They managed to make it all the way to the bottom of the stairs leading to the ninth floor. "Well that was...easier than I expected," Adam commented.

"Don't jinx it," Sauli snapped.

"Right." They climbed the stairs, slowly. "Check it out."

They were at the top of the stairs and now it actually looked like a prison, with cells lining the walls.

Adam started walking, Sauli behind him. He heard cries of help, groans of pain. Fuck, what actually was this place.

"Adam?" Someone called his name and he turned in the direction it was coming from. "Oh my god, Neil!"

He ran over to the cell that was holding his little brother. Neil had a bandage wrapped around his forearm, a cut on his forehead and a split lip but other than that he looked okay.

"I can't believe you actually made it," Neil said.

"Of course. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine. Where's Tommy?"

Adam swallowed. "We don't know."

"Shit. Can you get me out of here or what?"

"Um," Adam dug in his pocket and pulled out the ring of keys that he took. After trying about ten keys, the eleventh one actually fit. In shock, Adam turned the key and the door opened.

"Holy shit. I can't believe you actually managed to just do that," Neil said.

Adam just grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. It was awkward at first, Adam and Neil had never been the hugging type, but then Neil relaxed and hugged Adam back. "Good to see you too," Neil told him.

They pulled away and Adam realized something. "Wait. If this key opened that cell, then..."

Adam tried the cell that was next to Neil's and the key opened that one too. He tried the one next to that and the one next to that all the way down. The key opened them all. The whole place was cheering and running and freaking out. It was chaos.

Adam ran up to the second floor and unlocked everyone's cells up there. "Everyone run!" Adam shouted. They listened and ran and Adam was the last one left on the floor. He went to run down the stairs as well but there were about ten guards at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him.

"Don't move," one of the guards growled at him.

Adam listened to them. If he pulled out his gun they would probably all shoot him and getting himself killed wouldn't help anybody. The guard ran up to him and grabbed his arm with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. "That was pretty stupid of you, kid."


	9. Chapter 9

"Gonna kill me now?" Adam asked the guard.

The guard chuckled. "Not yet, we've got something else planned for you."

Adam yanked his body away from the guard and tried to run but the guard grabbed his arm and another guard his other arm.

"FUCK. LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARDS," Adam screamed.

He continued to struggle but the guards were too strong and they just laughed at him. Another guard came in front of Adam and pulled out a big syringe.

"What the fuck is in that thing?" Adam dared to ask.

The guard just smirked and walked toward him.

"NO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME," Adam screamed at him and tried to get away from the guards again.

The man with the syringe just smirked again and grabbed Adam's hair, yanked his head to the side and plunged the needle into his neck. Adam screamed and tried to get away again but the guards were still too strong. Adam's struggles became weaker and he started to feel really tired. The last thing he saw was the man with the syringe smirking at him before everything went black.

"Adam. Adam! Come on man, you gotta wake up."

Either Adam was hilucinating or someone was saying his name, the voice sounded far away. 'You gotta wake up.' Closer now. Adam groaned as he came back into consciousness, his head hurt. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the bright light.

"Adam? You okay?"

Adam looked up at Tommy. At least he was pretty sure it was Tommy. His lip was split open and he had a black eye and cuts on his face, arms and chest.

"Holy shit, I should be asking you that question, what happened?"

"Don't worry about me, what happened with you?"

"I busted everyone out, but I got caught."

Tommy stared at him. "You busted everyone out? Well what happened then?"

"I don't know, everyone was running and freaking out, the place was chaos. But I let everyone run ahead of me and then the guards caught me, knocked me out and now I woke up here. Where are we?"

"The basement. It's locked. The guards came in and threw you in here then they infromed the boss, the one who did this to me, and he freaked out and then they all ran out of here."

Adam stood up and looked around the room. There was a table with knives and other objects that looked like they were for torturing people, he didn't want to know. Other than that the room was pretty much empty. He walked over and grabbed one of the knives and cut Tommy free of the duct tape.

"Thanks," Tommy said rubbing his wrist.

Adam walked over to the door. It was one of those huge steel doors that you probably needed to put in some kind of code to open.

"Shit. There really is no way out of here, is there?"

Tommy shook his head. Adam sighed. "I guess I can only hope that Sauli and Neil and everyone else got out safe..."

Tommy nodded. "You did a good thing, Adam. You might have just saved all those people."

Adam smiled and nodded. He had no way of knowing if all those people, including Sauli and Neil, made it out of here alive, but he liked to think that they did.

Tommy turned to him. "Hey, in case this is the last time we get to talk to each other, the reason I made out with you and let you feel me up on that motorcycle is because you're really cute and I think I kind of like you."

Adam blushed. "I think I kind of like you too, but I like Sauli too. Even when the world's ending love is still complicated."

This made a laugh erupt out of Tommy. "That's why there's threesomes."

This made Adam laugh and soon they were both laughing. When they finally stopped they just looked at each other without saying anything.

"Thank you," Adam finally spoke. "For helping me find my brother and all."

Tommy smiled at him. "You're welcome, couldn't have gotten here and saved everyone without you."

Just then they heard a beeping sound coming from the other side of the door and it clicked open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting close to the end of the story, probably one more chapter then an epilogue :)


	10. Chapter 10

"But what are we gonna do about all the prisoners that escaped?"

"We'll worry about that later, I have to take care of them first."

Those were the voices that Adam and Tommy heard before the door was pushed open and Nick entered the room followed by another guy that Tommy hadn't seen before.

Nick looked at Adam and Tommy sitting together and smiled at them. "Hope you two didn't get too comfortable."

Nick's partner grabbed Tommy and Nick grabbed Adam and pinned him to the wall face first. "Hope you have a high pain tolerance, 'cause it's gonna come in handy," Nick snarled into Adam's ear.

He threw Adam to the floor and stepped on his back while reaching over to the table and grabbing a knife and a leather whip. He took the knife and sliced Adam's shirt open so that his back was exposed. He threw the knife to the side and raised the whip.

"Wait!" Tommy screamed. "I was the one who led him here and helped him break everyone out, torture me not him."

Nick bent down so that he was face to face with Tommy. "How about you shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you."

Nick raised the whip again and brought it down hard on Adam's back. Adam let out a scream that could probably be heard throughout the entire building. He raised the whip again but before he could bring it down the door busted open and about 50 people swarmed the room.

Nick let out a cry as he was attacked by 20+ people and the guy who had been holding Tommy was also attacked and forced to let him go. It took Tommy not even a moment to realize that these were the other prisoners who had escaped, they were helping them.

"Sauli, Neil?" Tommy tried calling out.

"Tommy!" He turned to the voice and saw Sauli attempting to make his way over to him.

"What...how..." Tommy tried to ask when Sauli was in hearing distance.

"Me and Neil got all the escaped prisoners to come together and get you guys out of here. We couldn't just leave you."

"Wow...I don't know what to say but we have to get out of here and Adam's hurt."

Sauli helped him stand up and they started to make their way across the room. There wasn't as many people as before so some must have already ran out. Tommy saw Nick lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "Holy shit..." It may have been wrong but he was relieved that that fucker was dead. Tommy had no idea where his partner was but he didn't really care. Nick was the leader, without him they were nothing, Tommy knew that.

When Tommy spotted Adam he pushed his way through the people to get to him. Neil was kneeling beside him. He was still lying on his stomach but his eyes were open and there were tears running down his face. There was a diagonal gash in his back that went all the way from his shoulder to his hip. It was bleeding and looked pretty deep.

"Adam..." Tommy was about to ask if he was okay but then he realized what a stupid question that would be.

"It hurts," Adam whispered.

"I know, I know but we've gotta get you out of here okay and we'll get you some help."

Adam nodded weakly and then the three of them looked at each other.

"We have to get him to stand up, I don't think any of us is strong enough to carry him," Neil said.

Adam slowly moved into a kneeling position, well on his hands and knees and then slowly went to just his knees.

"Okay, good job bro, put your arm around my shoulder and the other one over Tommy's.

Adam slowly lifted his arms to do so. He let out a whimper and some more tears ran down his face but he managed. They slowly helped him stand and with a few more whimpers and tears he made it. Well, it was more of a crouching position but it was good enough.

They carefully walked/dragged him out of the building and onto the front lawn where everyone else was standing. In addition to all the prisoners there were about five men in suits who looked official.

"What's going on?" Neil asked no one in particular.

One of the men came up to them and introduced himself as Agent Perry. "We've been trying to bust Nick Smith and his operation for years but we weren't able to find him, but now we finally did."

"Wait, so you guys are from the governement or?" Tommy asked confused.

"Yes. We're not the bad guys. It was these guys making you think we were but they're not from the government at all, just some sick minded people who want to take over the world or something."

"But...this whole operation, I thought it was going on all over the world."

"Well, they have been kidnapping people from all over the world, yes. And they have two more locations in addition to this one but witih the help of some of the guards that we arrested from this place, they should be able to lead us to the other two."

"But if they're behind all this and not the government then why is there no gas, no cars, nothing?"

"Son, you don't even know where you are, do you?"

"Well...not really," Tommy answered.

"You're on the east coast, somewhere in Maine all the way up by the ocean. This area is so secluded, they were able to take away cars and all that stuff and make people think it was like that all over the country. They did do it throughout the entire New England area so there really wasn't much of a way out without a car or other means of transportation."

"Wow...I just can't believe this," Tommy said in shock.

The man put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take in but it's gonna be okay now. We're gonna bring everyone back to our base in California so we can...well rebuild the area I guess. Now, I think we better get your friend some help."

Adam had been standing there taking all of this in along with everyone else. A team of medics brought over a stretcher and helped Adam onto in on his stomach.

Adam couldn't believe this, after all that's happened it was all over. And it wasn't even the government after all. He wondered what would happen to them now, where they would live. He imagined having a house again, a car. His eyes started to close, he hadn't slept in at least a day and he figured if he slept he wouldn't feel the pain in his back anymore. There was noise and people talking all around him but he didn't care. He drifted off to sleep.


	11. Epilogue

When Adam woke up he had to squint because there were flourescent lights in his eyes. He groaned a little and tried to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Adam?" He heard someone say his name.

He looked over to see Sauli sitting in a chair by his bed. It took him a moment to realize that it was a hospital room and he was in a hospital bed.

"What happened? I mean, I know what happened but where are we? Where did they take us?"

"We're in California in a hospital."

"How did...how long have I been asleep?"

"A while. At first they gave you this numbing stuff that kind of made you a little loopy because they needed to stitch up your back. And then after that you pretty much passed out. You came to a few times but you were still really out of it."

"Where's Tommy? And Neil, are they okay?"

"Yeah they're fine. Tommy had a few cuts and bruises, Neil too but yeah. I think they're in the waiting room."

"So, what do we do now?" Adam questioned.

"Those guys from the government offered us a place to stay and everything, like as in a house."

"I can't believe this...I feel like I'm getting my old life back, like none of this ever even happened."

"It's pretty crazy," Sauli agreed.

Adam smiled and Sauli reached over to brush a strand of hair out of Adam's eyes.

"Kiss me?" Adam asked but it sounded more like a command.

Sauli leaned forward and pressed his lips to Adam's. They kissed for a few seconds and Sauli pulled back and looked into Adam's eyes and found his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Um, am I inturrupting?"

Startled, Adam looked towards the door and saw Tommy standing there. "No, it's fine, come on in," Adam smiled at him.

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk," Sauli got up and left the room.

"Um, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and everything," Tommy said awkwardly.

"Thanks, I'm fine I think, just a little sore. Look, Tommy, what happened with us..."

Tommy held up a hand. "Save it. I saw the way you and Sauli were looking at each other. You two have something and me and you? I think we could be great friends."

Adam's face lit up. "I'd love that."

~~~

Adam was released from the hospital the next day and there was a brand new house waiting for him. He couldn't believe it, his life finally felt normal again. His house was in a regular neighborhood in LA and it was beautiful. He loved it.

About a week later, Adam asked Sauli out on an official date. They went out to dinner and Adam had never felt so happy in his life. He invited Sauli to come back to his place and he agreed. Adam led him inside and upstairs to his bedroom.

When they were standing in his room, Adam grabbed Sauli's face in his hands and kissed him. Sauli wrapped his arms around Adam and kissed him back. Adam shoved his tongue in Sauli's mouth and gently pushed him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed.

Sauli sat on the bed and pulled Adam down for another kiss. He crawled backwards pulling Adam with him until they were lying across the bed. Adam straddled Sauli's hips and balanced his weight with his forearms on either side of Sauli's head. He balanced on one arm and used his other hand to cup Sauli's face.

"No inturruptions this time," Adam whispered.

Sauli tugged at Adam's shirt and Adam lifted his arms and allowed him to pull it off, doing the same with Sauli's shirt. Their pants and underwear followed and soon they were laying together naked. Sauli was probably the most beautiful man Adam had ever laid his eyes on.

Adam reached over to grab lube and a condom from the nightstand next to his bed and put some in his hand, he inserted a first finger into Sauli gently but not too slow. He added another and soon Sauli was panting and begging for more. Adam pulled his fingers out and leaned down to kiss him while he rolled the condom on. 

He pushed into Sauli slowly still not breaking the kiss. "Dammit Adam, move," Sauli told him once he was all the way in. Adam obeyed, he pulled out almost all the way and thrusted back in. Sauli moaned and wrapped his legs tighter around Adam. 

Adam groaned and leaned down to attatch his teeth to Sauli's neck. "I'm close," Sauli whispered. Adam wrapped his hand around Sauli's dick and with three flicks of his wrist Sauli was coming all over Adam's hand. When he did he clenched around Adam's dick and Adam was coming.

When he came down from his high Adam collapsed on top of Sauli but was careful as not to crush him. "That was amazing," Sauli whispered. Adam cupped Sauli's face and kissed him. "I love you," Adam whispered against Sauli's lips. 

Both of their eyes snapped open. Adam panicked. Was it too soon to tell Sauli he loved him? Because he did love him but he didn't want to scare him away.

Sauli looked at him. "You love me?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I do. We've been through a lot and almost got killed in the process but I knew there was something special about you from when I first saw you and it's okay if you don't love me back..."

Sauli cut him off with a kiss then pulled back to look at him. "I love you, too."

1 month later

The first time Sauli heard Adam sing was a total accident. Adam had thought Sauli was out jogging when he went to take a shower and wanted to try singing again to see if he still had his voice and he did. 

Adam started singing a lot more after that and he called Tommy who had gotten his guitar out and started playing again. Tommy came over and he would play guitar while Adam would sing and Sauli would listen. They played for a few hours until it got late and Tommy had to get going. 

When he left Adam was smiling from ear to ear. "I'm glad you convinced me to start singing again, I forgot how much I love it," Adam told Sauli. 

Sauli beamed at him. "I think that maybe someday, that rockstar dream could come true."

"Maybe. But for now, I'm happy right where I am."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I hope everyone enjoyed the story, I had fun writing it. Feedback would mean a lot :)


End file.
